This invention relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly to a video wire bonder system and method of operation.
Many semiconductor chip manufacturing devices require a template of wire bond coordinates to reference during fabrication. The process of programming the coordinates of each wire bond endpoint in the template can be laborious and expensive. On devices with many input and output leads, the semiconductor die pads and lead fingers which define the endpoints of each wire bond look essentially the same. Also, the video magnification required to program each endpoint limits the operator""s field of view, so the operator repositions the video magnifier for each specified endpoint. Therefore, it is difficult for the operator to distinguish between endpoints that have already been programmed and those that have not.
One approach physically bonds a wire from a semiconductor die pad to a lead finger of an associated lead frame while programming the coordinates of each endpoint. This approach consumes a semiconductor die, lead frame, and bond wire in the initial programming process and each time the template is edited. Furthermore, any errors or desired adjustments during bonding requires a reprogramming of the template. Another approach identifies previously programmed endpoints in the field of view with a video cross hair but fails to illustrate the wire unless an actual wire is physically bonded. These approaches fail to provide an operator with simultaneous feedback regarding the accuracy and integrity of each wire bond, without the time, cost, and complexity of physically bonding the wires.
In accordance with the present invention, a video wire bonder system is provided which substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previous wire bonder systems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system for programming a wire bonder includes a memory that stores an image of a semiconductor die and an associated lead frame. An input device specifies a wire bond between the semiconductor die and the associated lead frame. A processor coupled to the memory and the input device generates an image overlay having a graphical representation of the wire bond, the semiconductor die, and the associated lead frame. A display coupled to the processor displays the image overlay.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for programming a wire bonder, wherein the method includes receiving an image of a semiconductor die and an associated lead frame. The method further includes specifying a wire bond between the semiconductor die and the associated lead frame. The method further includes generating an image overlay having a graphical representation of the wire bond, the semiconductor die, and the associated lead frame. The method concludes by displaying the image overlay.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a video wire bonder system that graphically represents a video wire bond between a bonding pad of a semiconductor die and a lead finger of an associated lead frame. In addition, the system displays a graphical representation of various video wire bond parameters in an image overlay and stores these parameters in a template. Details of the image overlay indicate the wire bond sequencing data, wire positioning coordinates, the contour of each wire, the available distance between neighboring wires, wire identification data, and other suitable parameters. The image overlay further depicts characteristics of a particular bonding tool, such as calibration parameters and bonding tool contour parameters.
The video wire bonder of the present invention provides an operator with visual feedback regarding the accuracy and integrity of each video wire bond while the operator programs the template. As a result, an operator need not program an entire template prior to analyzing it and discovering any potential manufacturing defects. Furthermore, the video wire bonder system of the present invention allows the operator to edit any incorrect video wire bonds without wasting valuable resources because an operator can program the template without physically bonding any wires between a semiconductor die and an associated lead frame.